Those Highschool Years
by Stardust Raikou
Summary: A PruCan highschool au. Because i have such a soft spot for this pairing. Really, just... Matthew and Gilbert feel kinda lonely what with everyone hooking up with someone, dramatic highschool stuff blah blah. Yaoi themes which means boy x boy, side pairings: UsUk, GerIta, Spamano, AusHun, GiriPan, LietPol, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, not everyone from Hetalia will be in this story
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Matthew Williams awoke with a yawn, slamming his hand down on the buzzing clock next to him. He slowly sat up, wondering how his bed was always extra comfy in the morning. Reluctantly, he shuffled out the side of his bed and slipped on a new pair of boxers and some jeans, then pulling a loose tshirt over his head and topped the whole outfit off with his dark red maple-leaf sweatshirt with the letters "CANADA" stitched across the front. He exchanged a tired glance with himself in his mirror and stopped to brush through his golden shoulder length hair once.

Stepping out of his room, he could hear his brother's alarm still going off. "Al..." he knocked a couple times on the door across the hall. "Alfred you have to get up. It's the first day of school. Y'know. Your senior year and all that."

No response.

Matthew knocked a little louder, raising his quiet voice as loud as he could (which was not very loud) "Alfred! You gotta wake up!"

No response

He sighed in defeat and headed downstairs. 'I bet he'll come rushing down when he smells breakfast already made... the jerk.' Matthew groaned and started making his signature dish, pancakes.

Today would be the start of Matthew's junior year of highschool, and let's just say he was less than excited. This year would probably be the same as every year. He'd be ignored, forgotten, or confused for Alfred. Of course, being unnoticeable had it's perks, you could come to class late and not get in trouble, probably even ditch school, cut in the lunch line, skip a test, anything really. All that had no appeal to Matthew though. He wasn't some slacker like his annoying captain-of-the-football-team older brother, Alfred Fucking Jones. (Although, people sometimes would mistake him for Alfred)

No this year would be the same. Matthew eventually learned to deal with it, but it still made his life dull and boring.

He flipped a few more pancakes, setting a large plate of them on the table. 'No, Matthew. You gotta think positive, remember?' He tried to cheer himself up. 'It's gonna be super easy, and maybe just maybe, you'll stand out.' He smiled to himself.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps thudding down the stairs and the always deafening sound of his brother's voice. "The Hero has arrived! No autographs, please." Alfred grinned as Matthew rolled his eyes. "What's for breakfast, little bro?"

"Look in front of you and you'll see." Matthew said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He smiled slightly at Alfred, and as annoying as his brother was, he loved how friendly and comfortable they could be around eachother at times.

"Sweet! Pancakes!" Alfred exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"So Mattie, are you excited for your first day of junior year?"

Matthew looked back from where he was cleaning up. "Who are you, my mother? Jeez Al... and no. I'm not. It's school, why would I be excited?"

Alfred laughed a bit, scarfing down a few more bites before responding. "Well... i'm excited. First day of senior year! Yeah!"

Matthew rolled his eyes once more, a habit he had developed when talking to his older brother. "That's only because you've had a bad case of senior-itis since you were in kindergarden."

"So?" Alfred stood up and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Nevermind. Get dressed so we can atleast be at school in time for first period. I'll clean up."

"Thanks bro!" Alfred ruffled Matt's hair and then dashed back upstairs to get dressed.

Matthew groaned, but smiled anyways, drying off his hands and slipping on his shoes. Maybe this "positive attitude" thing was working. He had a good feeling about this year.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was fairly similar in the Beilschmidt household.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, an albino with piercing red eyes, awoke at the sound of both his alarm clock and his younger brother banging loudly on his door.

"Bruder!" Came the thick German accent of his brother. "It's time to wake up!" His voice was stern and most definitely loud.

"Ja, ja. You don't have to remind me. I'm already awake." Gilbert grumbled a bit, but got out of bed anyways, pulling on a white tshirt with a large black bird on it, and some black jeans.

He smiled tiredly at the bright yellow bird who chirpped happily and greeted it back. "Guten Morgen mein awesome Gilbird. Unfortunately Luddy wants me downstairs right away so I don't have time to talk." The bird chirpped a bit more, and Gilbert waved at it once before heading out his bedroom door.

Today was the first day of his senior year. (And the first day of his little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, junior year) He was already running late, according to Ludwig, so he had no time stop for breakfast, and ran straight out the door.

He hopped in his black truck, Ludwig already in the passenger seat, and checked the mini list on his phone. "Alright. Let's see... people who we're driving to school would be... Toni, Francis, your boy toy, and Toni's boy toy. Seems like that's it. So let's get going." Gil laughed loudly when he noticed how red his brother's face was at the 'boy toy' comment.

"Feliciano isn't-"

"Ja sure, whatever you say Luddy, now we gotta get going or else you'll yell at me for being late."

First on the list was Antonio, a spanish boy who was also a senior, as well as one of Gilbert's best friends. Then Francis, a french boy and a senior, Gilbert's other best friend. The three of them made up the "Bad Touch Trio", the infamous group of boys who were known for their outrageous parties, wild attitudes, popular social lives, and the ability to get any guy or girl they wanted in a heartbeat.

The other two boys were the Vargas twins, Feliciano and Lovino, who were starting their junior year with Ludwig. Now that last part about the BTT was exactly true. While they could get anyone they wanted, Antonio had already found his "delicate flower/perfect match/sweetheart/little tomate". He was currently in a long lasting relationship with the older of the two twins, Lovino, who was a foul-mouthed, short-tempered Italian who seemed to think everyone was a bastard.

His little brother, Feliciano, was nothing like him. (Except for being Italian and, well, related, of course) Feli was easy going and carefree, always chatting nonstop about pasta and different cute things and anything that caught his attention. Ludwig had developed a certain... soft spot... for the boy, and spent most of his time with the younger twin.

After everyone was picked up, they headed straight to the school. Ludwig and Feliciano had already wandered off somewhere, probably to go meet up with their friends. Lovino had stomped off angrily and blushing fiercely when Toni decided to kiss him in public (not that it didn't happen alot in the past year of them dating), so now it was just the good ol' BTT, starting their last year at highschool together.

They compared schedules and found out that the only classes they shared were lunch and gym. (thankfully since they were seniors they got a whole hour and a half for lunch.) They decided on the place for where they'd hang out in the mornings and after school, and eventually had to go their separate ways when the bell rang, signaling that first hour began in 5 minutes.

Gilbert checked his first hour, groaning and muttering something like "unawesome" when he saw it had to do with math, and half heartedly made his way to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew glanced at his schedule to double check that he was in the right classroom and, indeed, he was.

'Oh great. Math. First thing in the morning. What a wonderful start to my year.' He sighed and picked a seat in the back of the room, near the window. He was so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed when the bell had rung, or when a load of students had piled in along with the teacher. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when a pile of books were smacked down on the desk next to his. He glanced up, instantly recognizing the well known "awesome" member of the BTT, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew didn't really react badly or anything. He'd never actually talked to Gilbert, so he hadn't believed what he heard from all those gossip-crazed students in his classes. On the other hand, he wasn't too crazy about sitting next to anyone at all, but as he looked around the room, he saw clearly that this was the only seat left so it was only natural that Gilbert would sit next to him.

He sighed and opened his book, barely listening to the teacher's big speech for the beginning of the year, y'know the ones where they talk about their expectations for the students and they try to intimidate their students or whatever.

The teacher droned on about how "if they are even one minute late for class they'll be sent immediately to the dean's office so they better 'shape up now'"

Matthew huffed. "Oh my fucking goosshhh when are you gonna shut up already?" He mumbled under his breath.

He heard a snort come from next to him, and glanced at Gilbert who was smirking. "Tell me about it."

"Mr. Beilschmidt." The teacher's voice boomed to the back of the room. "Wonderful to see you here, yet again. Hopefully you've learned from your mistakes last year and will actually pay attention for once."

A few snickers around the room and Gilbert's smirk only grew wider. "Of course, sir. I could only hope to impress you with my new polished attitude." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Matthew smiled. 'Atleast he's got a bit of a sense of humor.'

The teacher gave Gilbert one last glare and went back to his lecture. "Nice. Real nice." Matthew whispered to Gilbert, who only smiled back, finally looking over at Matthew.

"Yeah try not to crap yourself, dude." He focused on the boy next to him, rather than the lesson. "Name's Gilbert, but you've probably already heard of the awesome me. Less importantly, who are you?"

Matthew snickered. "Wow you really are as self-centered as they say. I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams. Alfred Fucking Jones's brother... but you've probably never heard of me."

"You're right. I never have. I didn't even know that Jones had a brother... did you just move here or something?"

"Nope. I've lived here for the past 5 years. Before that I lived in Canada with my mom."

Gilbert let out a low whistle. "Why Canada? Isn't it super cold there. That does not seem awesome at all."

"Canada was totally awesome! You got to play hockey, and eat pancakes every morning, and the health care was free and it was the best. America is pretty dull compared to where I used to live. Although my dimwitted brother seems to be obsessed with this place." Matthew rolled his eyes, remembering how Alfred's room is practically covered with American themed posters and pictures.

"I hear ya," Gilbert smiled a bit wider. "I sorta get how you feel about Canada... I mean, I feel the same way about Prussia. My great grandparents were from there before it was dissolved and stuff, which was totally unawesome I might add, so while some of my family considers themselves as German, I like to think of myself as Prussian."

Matthew was about to respond when a loud voice caught his and Gilbert's attention. "Beilschmidt! Mr. Williams! Would you care to continue your conversation in the dean's office, or would you please close your mouths and pay attention?" He glared at Gilbert and then turned to Matthew. "If you know what's good for you, you'll ignore Mr. Beilschmidt's attempts to get your attention."

Matthew just gulped and nodded, hastily looking down to scribble down some notes. Finally the teacher had started up his lesson again, and Matthew tried to pay attention, even if for a little bit. He snapped his head up when he felt a tap on his arm. Gilbert dropped a smalle piece of paper onto Matthew's lap.

Matthew opened it, placing it on top of his notes.

"Mattie! What's your schedule?"

He wrote down a reply quickly and passed it back to Gilbert.

"Math first, obviously. Then French room 311, then gym, then ap world history room 218, then lunch for 5th hour, ap chemistry room 356, and finally launguage arts room 249."

Gilbert felt a smile creep onto his face by the time he had finished reading the reply. He passed the note back after writing back.

"Looks like we've got ap world, lunch, and chemistry together. We should definitely hang in those hours. What's your number?"

Matthew read over the reply once, then twice. 'My number?... does that mean we're friends now?' He started to feel unexplainably giddy on the inside, but calmly replied with his number and passed it back.

The rest of first hour went like that, them chatting about classes and how Gilbert got into AP classes even though he had a reputation of not doing classwork, and then how Gilbert secretly love historical stuff, and that's he's only in ap chemistry because he likes to blow things up.

The 'end of the hour' bell rang and Gilbert and Matthew walked out, each heading to their foreign language classes which were in the same hallway, so they decided to walk together. "So why'd you take French? No offense, but it doesn't seem nearly as awesome as German."

"Well I was going to take German, but then Al convinced me that since I was in Honors classes for everything I might as well take an easy class, so I chose French. By the end of my first year I realized that most of my classes were easy anyways, and the French teacher I had reccommended me to be a French tutor for community service hours, and I got to move up two levels in the Language... now i take French 4."

Gilbert walked Matthew to his class, noticing Francis inside. "Oh wait, Mattie, before I leave I should probably introduce you to one of your classmates." Francis noticed Gilbert by the door and strolled out.

"Well well, look at who it is. Mon petit cousin Mathieu and my good friend Gilbert. What brings you to French 4?"

Gilbert paused. "Wait, you're cousins?"

"O-Oui..." Matthew glanced away from Francis's gaze. He always felt somewhat uncomfortable around distant family... or really, anything outside of his mom, dad, and Alfred.

The bell rang, stopping anymore conversation. Gilbert rushed to class, and Francis and Matthew walked back into their classroom.

Francis somehow made the person who planned to sit next to him move to a different seat so that Matthew could sit next to him.

Matthew sighed happily, thinking about how he already made a friend, er he was pretty sure he could call Gilbert a friend. Was Francis his friend now too then? Does it count even though Francis is his cousin? His thoughts traveled back to math class, and soon he had realized that he instantly felt comfortable around Gilbert. Like... it's never really happened like that. It took him a year or two to warm up to Alfred enough to joke around with him. His thoughts were silenced by the teacher who began going over the first lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew rushed to the second floor, having only one minute to get to his 4th hour class: AP World History. Stepping into the door right as the bell rang, a faint smile tugged on his lips as he glanced around the room for a seat. He easily spotted a gleam of silver hair near the middle of the room, and headed to the seat open next to the albino teen. He stopped in front of the desk.

"Uhm... Gil? D-do you mind if I sit here?" His small voice was barely audible, yet somehow Gilbert had heard him in all the noise surrounding them.

"Mattie! I was wondering where you were! Ja ja sure take a seat." Gilbert pulled out the seat next to him. "I hope you don't mind that I got us seats closer to the front, but you know how I feel about history." He laughed a bit too loudly, earning a glare from the group of Nordics and their friend from Hong Kong. (Well, atleast three of the Nordic's weren't glaring. Although Gilbert could never really tell when the Swedish student, Berwald, was angry, as his face always seemed to be in the form of a scowl.) Gilbert ignored the annoyed vibes coming from across the room and turned back to Matt. "So why were you here so late?"

Matthew silently thanked him as he slid into the chair that Gilbert had pulled out for him. After setting his books out on his desk, he turned to face him. "Sorry, I just got back from gym, and then I realized I had the wrong books so I had to run back to my locker which is basically on the other side of the school and then ran back and thank gosh we didn't start anything in gym or I would probably be dead by now." He took a deep breath, still trying to calm his heart, which was racing wildly in his chest.

Gilbert let out a "kesesesese" and turned his attention to the teacher, who had just started her introduction.

Matthew glanced at Gilbert once more, until he decided he might as well pay attention too.

After World History ended, Gilbert and Matthew walked out together, deciding they might as well stop at eachother's lockers to grab books for their classes after lunch. The hallway had emptied within a minute or two, leaving only the albino Prussian and the shy Canadian walking the silent corridors together.

Gilbert cleared the silence. "So I'm guessing you're not really a fan of running or anything that has to do with being active."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell would you get that idea?" He stopped in front of his locker and put in his combination.

Gilbert leaned against the locker next to the blond's. "I dunno, you came into history looking like you were about to pass out."

Matthew closed his locker and started walking, Gilbert instantly following behind. "That's only because I had to rush to class."

Gilbert smirked, falling into step with him by his side. "Oh I'm so sure."

Matthew smiled slightly. "Yeah well, it's the truth." He shoved the other to side with just a push of his shoulder. Gilbert was surprised at the amount of force the younger boy had. He stumbled a bit to the side, trying to regain his footing. Once he was steady again, he ran back up to the Canadian, who was already halfway down the hall.

The Canadian, in turn, stepped to the side a bit to let Gilbert walk next to him once again. "I play hockey, Gil, and that was about 10% of the amount of force I use in an actual game."

"Okay, okay." Gilbert put his hands up defensively. "You got me there. I guess you're hockey skills are pretty awesome."

By that time they had made it to the cafeteria, stepping inside the noisy and crowded room, Gilbert acting like he owned the place, and Matthew just following behind shyly.

Gilbert found Francis and Antonio sitting at one of the tables in the lower part of the cafeteria, near the windows, and strolled over, making sure Matthew was following behind.

"Bonjour, Gilbert and mon petit Mathieu~" Francis, sitting between who were clinging to his arms, greeted them as the walked up and sat down across from him.

"Hola amigo! Who's this?" Antonio was fawning over an angry and blushing Lovino when he looked up as Gilbert and Matthew sat down.

"He looks like that American bastard." Lovino grumbled under his breath.

"Lovi~ that's not very nice." Antonio pulled Lovino into an embrace, rubbing his head affectionately against the other's. The Spaniard ignored the struggling and insults that were being thrown at him and turned back to Gil. "So who's this?"

Gilbert grinned. "This is Matthew Williams, Jones's little brother and so far the most awesome person you could sit next to in class, well besides myself of course."

Matthew shyly waved, stuttering out and almost silent "hello" before pulling out his lunch that he had made earlier that morning. It was only a little while til Ludwig and Feliciano joined them.

Ludwig and Feliciano were introduced to Matthew, and the rest of lunch had gone smoothly. They found out that Feli had lauguage arts the same hour as Lovino and Matthew did, as well as the same gym hour. The blond Canadian tried to get to know the carefree Italian a bit better, so he start up a conversation, and found out that they actually had similar tastes. Both loved cooking, art, and had wanted to take German. He was pulled out of the conversation when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey. Mattie. We gotta head to Chemistry soon." Gilbert was holding Matthew's books along with his own and waiting patiently for the boy to say his goodbyes to Feli and the other people at the table.

Matthew hardly even noticed it when they got to class. Gilbert instantly took the seat next to him, chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular.

"So do you like them?" Matthew was brought out of his thoughts when he finally registered Gilbert's question.

"Sorry, what?"

Gilbert showed him his signature smirk. "My friends. Y'know, those guys we sat with at lunch. You were talking to them like, 5 minutes ago."

"Oh.. yeah." Matthew answered. "They were all nice. I mean, Francis is my cousin so I sort of have to like him, although I didn't know who those two girls were. But yeah... all of them were really nice..."

"Even Lovino?"

"Yes, even him. You just have to let him get comfortable around you before you talk to him." Matthew sighed, soon zoning out when their teacher started the lesson. He and Gilbert hardly talked for the rest of class, both becoming engrossed in taking the fast paced notes off the board.

They said their goodbyes after class, and headed their separate ways, Matthew going to language arts, and Gil going to gym.

Gilbert entered the main gym from the locker room, instantly meeting up with Francis and Antonio.

"Hola amigos!" Antonio called out to the two. "The Bad Touch Trio is together again!"

"We were just together during 5th hour." Gilbert reminded them.

"Oui, but now it is just us." Francis continued as they made their way over to the treadmills.

Ah, the perks of being a senior. You got to park at school. In gym, you got the options of going on workout machines or just walking around the track. Everyone looked up to you, and you were above all them. "This is the life." Gilbert sighed, starting up one of the treadmills as Francis joined him on the side, Antonio on the other side.

"What are you going on about this time, hermano?" (brother)

"I'm talking about senior year! I mean, so far it's more awesome than I expected." Gilbert put his hands behind his head as he slowed his pace. "We've got lunch together, and we got the best hour, AND we got the best table. We have 7th hour gym together. I don't know about you guys, but my classes are actually pretty awesome."

Francis nodded his head in agreement. "Oui, mine as well, and this freshman classes happens to have a good amount of beautiful women just dying to be with moi~"

"Sí, sí, and now that I have español with my sweet little Lovi, my year is going to be perfect!" Antonio held his face in his hands, getting lost in his little fantasy world of the Italian boy.

"Kesesesesese, you and Mattie are the only ones who think that Italian of yours is actually nice." Gilbert chuckled and beamed with his usual 'I'm awesome' smirk.

Antonio's face lit up. "Matthew's becoming friends with Lovi?! Ah, that's going to be great. I'm glad." His softer.

"Yeah, Mattie is pretty great." Gilbert's grin only grew wider. "I was kinda planning on asking him to hang out with us this weekend."

"What?!" Francis stumbled a bit in surprise. "No no no, Gilbert. You really shouldn't do that."

The Prussian glanced to the side. "Why the hell not? He's awesome!"

"Because," Francis gave him a stern look. "Mathieu is a sweet and innocent young boy, and I will not allow you to push him into losing his innocence."

"Bull fucking shit!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes a bit. "From how he talks to me, he is in no way innocent. He probably walked in on Jones and your ex about a million times!"

Francis growled, glancing across the room only to see Alfred holding hands with his ex, a Brit named Arthur with bushy eyebrows and a messy head of blond hair. "Fine. Do what you want. I have women to charm." The Frenchmen stopped his treadmill and made his way over to a group of girls, pulling roses out of who-knows-where.

"Gil, amigo, is everything alright?"

Gilbert just nodded, raising his speed after slipping his headphones in his ears, putting on a playlist entitled 'Awesome for Running', and went back to thinking about his day.

He had only met Matthew this morning, but he already felt like the younger boy was as close of a friend as Toni or Francis were, and that was saying something. He had an instant connection with Matthew. It was... weird. Something he hadn't really felt before. He didn't know if it was because they shared a few classes, or because of him being related to Francis. It gave him a huge headache just thinking about it. All he knew was that Mattie was awesome, and that he himself liked to talk to people as awesome as himself.

He groaned as the five minute bell brought him out of his thoughts. He stopped the treadmill, not really caring as to where Toni and Francis had dissappeared to for the moment. As long as the day was coming to an end, he was happy.

He'd think about Mattie later.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew sighed in relief as the final bell of the school day rang. Waving goodbye to Lovino and Feli, he rushed out the door to his locker, knowing that Alfred would leave without him if he didn't hurry. He came upon Alfred's locker hallway and rolled his eyes at the sight of him and Arthur, locking lips passionately against the star football player's locker. He cleared his throat a bit, trying to look anywhere but at the *ahem* 'lovely' couple.

Arthur pulled away, slightly flushed and glaring at Alfred. "Sorry about that..."

"It's f-fine..." 'Wow. Way to be awkward, Mattie'. He cleared his throat once more to get Alfred's attention. "Think you could give me a ride home before you go to practice?"

Arthur piped in. "I would rather go home than watch you practice tossing balls around with sweaty boys, so I'd like a ride home as well."

Alfred groaned, making it a fuss over driving 5 minutes to drop off his own little brother and his boyfriend at the same place, since Arthur lived in the same neighborhood, only 6 houses away. After pouting for a minute, he finally gave in, grabbing Arthur's hand and walking out to the parking lot, Matthew walking on his other side.

It never really occurred to Matthew how nice Alfred could be until he saw how he acted with Arthur. Always holding hands and sharing kisses before class was a usual thing couples did, but Alfred really went the extra mile, constantly bringing him chocolates or flowers, always paying for his lunch, even doing all of his science homework. It made he himself feel a bit lonely, seeing as how since he was basically invisible to everyone, and he felt as if there was no hope that he'd ever find someone to share his affections with.

With a frustrated groan, Matthew pushed the thoughts of couples and romance out of his head after being dropped off at home and saying goodbye to both Alfred and Arthur.

No one was home, as usual. 'Finally alone.' He plopped down on his bed, next to his stuffed polar bear, Kuma... whatever... just Kuma, and started his homework.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gilbert sat on the hood of his truck, waiting for his brother and whoever else was getting a ride from him to show up. He still had his headphones on and was 'air drumming', totally lost in his own little world. He caught the gaze of a few girls and winked at them, rolling his eyes when they'd rush off giggling and squealing.

Ludwig had showed up soon, completely flushed as Feli was attached to his arm, rubbing his cheek against Ludwig's side affectionately.

"Ve, Luddy, sit next to me in the back." After a few more rubs and nuzzles along with a cute pout, 'Luddy' was reluctantly climbing into the back seat. Feli had sighed a "ve" in happiness and pulled the taller German's arm around him, cuddling into his side.

Gilbert smirked at them, gazing around the parking lot to see Toni and Lovino making their way over. It looked like Toni had whispered something about 'blushing' and 'tomatoes' because Lovino certainly looked like one when he pushed the other away and climbed in the backseat, greeting the other two as 'fratello' and 'potato bastard number one', as well as flicking off Gilbert.

Antonio had his hands to his cheeks, fawning over how cute his little Lovi looked, as he got in the front seat. Gilbert did one last look around for anyone who wanted a ride when his eyes landed Arthur and Alfred. Sure enough, Matthew was trailing behind them, totally zoning out.

"Amigo!" Gilbert snapped out of his slight daze and slid into the front seat.

"Is FrancyPants not coming today?"

Antonio shook his head. "He's planning to stay behind to see if he can meet any new girls." He sighed a bit. "I swear, sometimes that guy gets around a little too much."

"Agreed." Gilbert started the car and drove out, dropping off Antonio first, who had practically begged Lovino to come over to his house, but was met with no such luck. Next was Feli and his now extra mad brother, one stomping out of the car and straight inside, and the other blowing kisses and calling "Ciao!" in a singsong voice. (Betcha can't guess which is which)

Ludwig had moved to the front by then, giving himself a moment to recover from the kiss on the cheek that Feliciano had given to him. Once he felt the heat leave his face, he cleared his throat a bit. "Bruder."

"Ja I know, you and Feli totally and most definitely not dating." He responded sarcastically, waving his hand a bit as if to say that they didn't have to bring it up at the moment.

"Bruder, nein I..." Ludwig's face was covered in a heavy blush. "I was actually going to say that I didn't have the chance to tell you this earlier, but I'm glad you made friends with that boy from my class. The one you brought to lunch."

"Matthew."

"Ja, him. He's less likely to get into trouble than that 'Bad Touch Trio' of yours, not that I have anything against Antonio or Francis. Also it seems he's already become friends with Feliciano and Lovino, so he fits right in."

Gilbert smiled softly at the thought of the Canadian boy. He certainly was something else, that's for sure. "I don't know if he's really any less likely to get in trouble. He seems kinda... secretly awesome. Like, how only a few people know about his trouble making side."

"Whatever you say, bruder. Just don't screw up this friendship. He's a nice boy." Ludwig mutter under his breath, as the pulled into the driveway.

"Ooh sounds like little Feli's got competition." Gilbert teased as the got out.

Ludwig's face had turned redder than Lovino's usually was. "N-No one could ever take Feli's place..."

"Alrighty then Ludwig, but I'm not letting you come within even three feet of Mattie." Gilbert let out his usual "kesesesesese" as he ran inside, instantly running up to his room to say hello to Gilbird, and was back down in seconds with the small yellow bird perched on his head. "I'm gonna watch TV!" He shouted through the house as he ran downstairs, instantly plopping down on the couch, pushing away any thoughts that were nagging him in the back of his head. However, one thought kept rushing back.

Matthew.

He hadn't even known the boy for a day. Tomorrow during first hour would tecnically be the one day anniversary of their awesome friendship. 'I should probably get him something... wait, what am I? A girl? It's only friendship... still... Antonio and Francis and I celebrate friendship anniversaries, so why couldn't I celebrate a few with Mattie? It'll just be bringing in chocolate or something for us to eat in the back of class...' he did his best to push the thoughts out of his head once again, successfully moving his attention back to the TV.

0000000000000000000000000000

Matthew trudged into school the next morning, tired after having to deal with an extra cranky Alfred earlier, since he practically had to drag him out of his bed. What's worse is Alfred had decided to drink the rest of the coffee the night before to finish some of his college applications that Arthur had been nagging him about.

Basically, Matthew was exhausted. So exhausted that he decided that he may as well just wait in his first hour class til everyone showed up. (And maybe even take a quick snooze before class actually began) He had barely made it to his desk before collapsing into the chair, shifting his head and arms to the desk and slowly shutting his eyes.

Those same eyes shot open only to be met by piercing crimson red ones, and the faint sound of a "kesesesesese". Matthew sat up a bit more, seeing Gilbert kneeling in front of his desk, poking at his forehead. "Mattie. You kinda need to wake up. The teacher's gonna walk in any second, and if he sees you asleep he'll send you to the Deans, and then I would be alone, and that would be really unawesome, especially since it's our one day friendaversary."

"Wh-What?" Matthew glanced at the clock. 'Oh great. I've been asleep for almost an hour.'

Gilbert gave him a questioning look. "You've never had a friendaversary before? They're awesome! I bought a shit ton of chocolate chip cookies from the cafeteria so we can celebrate." He pulled out a cookie and passed it to Matthew, a grin plastered on his face.

The blonde accepted it with a small thank you, and took a bite, smiling back at Gilbert. "I've never had a friendaversary before. It's... awesome!"

Gilbert grin widened as he took a bite of his own cookie, internally cheering that Mattie liked it. "Glad you agree. Everything I like is awesome, and since you like it too that makes it double the awesome. Y'know, since you're just as awesome as I am."

Matthew giggled lightly, taking another bite. "I'm guessing you like the word 'awesome'?"

"How could you tell?"

Both laughed at the albino's response, enjoying some more treats as they chatted away about how their other classes were, until...

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Mr. Williams! You know the punishment for eating in my class. Dean's office. Now."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but got up anyways, gesturing for Matthew to come with, who just mumbled his apologies as he followed his friend out the door. "I'm sorry Gil... it's my fault we got in trouble..." he said quietly as soon as they were outside.

"Aw don't worry about that, Mattie. Besides, I'm the one who brought the food in. I get sent to the Dean's enough already." He paused a bit. "Have you never been sent there before or something?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. I've been sent there too many times to count for being mistaken for Alfred."

"Oh really?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling next to Matthew.

"Yeah. Apparently Alfred's made as many enemies at this school as he has friends, and you know how popular he is. I get mistaken for him and somehow end up in the office with a black eye... whatever, I'm used to it by now." He sighed, getting a slight headache remembering all the bruises he had.

"Man... that's not awesome. How do people even get you two confused? I mean, you're shorter, but Alfred's always been to tall in my opinon, your hair is longer, your eyes are a really pretty purple, you dress differently, you're more pale, but most of that's all physical stuff, don't even get me started on how different your personalities are."

Matthew started to laugh a bit, smiling brightly. Gilbert blinked in confusion, staring wide-eyed at the blond next to him. "What's so funny?"

"It's n-nothing." Matthew breathed out between fits of giggles. "It's just that we've only been friends for a day yet it feels like we've known eachother for years." He smiled brightly at Gilbert, a blush faintly gracing his cheeks.

The albino slung an arm around his shoulders, smiling back. "Mattie... I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
